dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
NightFire
History Nightfire is the hero name of Trever Grayson an occult detective in 2048 that works for a company named Ashes Enterprises . He is the son of Raven and Nightwing(Dick Grayson) and the twin of Nightmare(Lilly Raymond). Born Dec 5 2023. Being a half demon he grew up fast. Now at age 23 Trever has master of his powers to include shaping his Dark Fire Constructs into Weapons, Armor, Shields like a green Lantern does with his or her ring. Besides fire power he has all of raven's powers. Telekinesis, spell casting and controlling minds. Father of Nicholson Grayson and married to Bobbi Summer. Powers and Abilities Powers NightFire is a mix of Human and Demon like his mother and sister and he has the following powers: Magic: NightFire rarely uses magical spells, unless he really has to, especially in combat. He uses Dark Fire Combat. *Fire Control: Dark Fire Manipulation **'Teleportation' ***Umbra-Pyroportation **'Energy Twin: '''He can make a dark fire clone of himself, clone does not have his powers but is made of dark fire. **Dark Fire Constructs including Weapons, Armor, Shields. **Summoning deceased, beings of Fire and/or Demons from hell. **Burning **Dark Fire Attacks **Calling spirits of the dead. **Destruction **Incineration **Pain Inducement **Reanimation **Resurrection *'Soul-Self' *'Astral Projection' *'Flight: He can use his fire to fly. *Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' **'Empathy' **'Emotion Negation' **'Empathic Healing ' **'Mind Control' '' Abilities *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to his Cambion Physiology and training with Dick Grayson, Trever Grayson possesses above athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed above human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. **Enhanced Combat: **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Agility: Trever Grayson possesses above peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 4 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Speed *'Master Acrobat: L''ike father like son. *'Intimidation' *'Master Detective' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Weapon Proficiency' *'Multilingualism' *'Stealth' *'Expert Hacker' *'Indomitable Will' *'Expert Escapologist' *'Expert Marksman' *'Genius Level Intelligence' *'Tracking' *'Disguise' *'Driving' *'Occultism'''' Strength level NightFire is a Type 1. *Supernatural: Gain supernatural strength that come in three levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. Paraphernalia *Utility Belt: Transportation *Wingcycle''': Nightfire has his own personalized transformable HoverbikeBatcycle, which he refers to as the "Wingcycle" it can be disguise as any similarly sized vehicle such as a wheeled motorcycle, a police Hoverbike or a hover racerbike.. The Wingcycle can be equipped with a passenger sidecar. The Hoverbike is not only bulletproof, but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting innocent bystanders. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teams Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Demon Category:Males Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Human Category:Beyond-verse Category:Americans